


Deal

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Ian, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Prediagnosed, Sex for Money, Sexual Content, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: A rewrite of the season 4 scene where Mickey and Ian blackmail that old rich guy for money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is between Ian and Mickey

“If you’re going to take my money, least you could do is have the twink suck me off.”

“That all you think he is? Some twink?”

“He gave me blue balls.”

“Did he?” Mickey raised his eyebrow. He moved closer, ready to give the prick black and blue balls.

“No, no! Okay, wait…wait! Just…let me watch?” The man throws out, going from pathetic to perverted in seconds. He cocks his head, asking a silent question. “Throw in another three hundred?” He offers, as if he’s suddenly doing them a favor.

But Mickey thinks. They need the money. He could probably get more if he takes something else off the fucker, but… He looks over at Ian who’s leaning against the nightstand looking at his feet. He’s about to tell the man to fuck off with his offer, when Ian speaks.

“Make it three fifty,” he says, looking up. His eyes glance towards Mickey’s and he nods, quietly letting him know it’s okay, but something feels weird about it to Mickey.

“Deal,” the man says enthusiastically, already removing his boxers. “Can I film it?”

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up. “You feelin’ lucky, pal?”

The man smiles and nods.

“Then sit down, take your pill, and shut the fuck up before I cut off that shriveled twig of yours.”

The man cowers, covering his junk slightly. He moves over to a chair then pauses, looking unsure. “So, wait, can I film it?”

“No, you can’t fucking film it, grandpa! Damn! We stopped using film ages ago, now shut up before little Becky and Stacy see daddy’s dick,” Mickey gritted. He was already regretting this and was still a little confused as to why Ian would agree. But he came over to him and began kissing him.

“Oh yeah,” the man breathed lecherously.

Mickey pulled away, annoyed. “What did I fucking say?” Ian squeezed his hip and started undoing his jeans; kissing at his neck and making it very hard to be menacing.

The man shut his mouth after licking his hand and placing it on his dick.

Mickey brought his attention back to Ian, not wanting to see that shit but also wanting to focus on how Ian’s body felt against his. He missed that feeling. Once he got his pants down, he pushed him towards the bed til he was sitting down. Mickey took his hoodie off, as he watched Ian slide his pants and boxers down. The man gasped from the corner, but they both ignored him. Ian got between Mickey’s legs and grabbed a fistful of his dark hair. Mickey understood what he wanted, so he eagerly took him in his mouth and swallowed him down. He sucked the head of his dick and licked the shaft, getting it wet and hard. Ian sighed and made quiet sounds of approval, looking down at Mickey and brushing his hollowed cheek with his thumb. They knew they weren’t giving their audience all of them. Mickey pulled off and stroked him, stretching up so Ian could kiss him again. Ian touched his arms and his shoulders, while darting his tongue in and out of his mouth. Mickey let out a small moan. Then Ian got to his knees and began sucking him off. He bobbed his head, using the excess spit to slip a finger into his hole. Mickey groaned, drowning out the pleasure sounds of the guy in the corner. He kept his eyes closed and his hand in Ian’s hair, thrusting up into his mouth and down on two fingers now. He bit his lip to keep from whining Ian’s name. No fucking way was he revealing how bad he wanted it for all the money in the world.

Ian pulled off with a pop, then pushed Mickey down and climbed on top of him. Their wet dicks slid together causing a beautiful friction that made them both shutter and forget they were being watched. Mickey cupped his face and brought him down for a solid kiss, desperate to feel connected to him again. He was safe at the Gallagher house, but there was always someone around who didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘knock’. A couple blowjobs and some handjobs wasn’t enough. Ian kissed him hard, grinding against him until he let out a shuttered breath and a not so low plea. A smile briefly cracked Ian’s lips before he was lining up and shoving into Mickey. He was tight and warm and Ian groaned when he bottomed out. He made Mickey wrap his legs around him then began thrusting. Mickey closed his eyes and held on to his biceps, as the pace quickened. Ian pumped in and out of him, occasionally leaning down to kiss or suck some sensitive skin. Mickey cursed in his ear, egging him on. They caught each other’s eyes, completely in it together like how things used to be, and soon they were both coming; Mickey on his stomach and Ian half in him and half on the sheets. Ian put his nose to his neck and inhaled him, seeming like himself again and Mickey relished it.

“That was nice, boys. Any chance this could happen again?” The man asked, pulling on his clothes, as Ian and Mickey did the same.

Mickey glared at him, opening his mouth but Ian put a hand on his arm.

“No,” Ian answered. "Hurry up."

Mickey let out a breath. He’d been expecting a different answer, and that made him both angry and worried.

They got the money and Ian laughed about what they’d done the next day.

Something wasn’t right.

 


End file.
